


Accord

by SpitfireUSN



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Gen, Multi-universe, Oneshot, Prompt Fill, multi-character, multi-genera, multi-ship, prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitfireUSN/pseuds/SpitfireUSN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot prompts from across the CoD fandom. Give us a prompt and we'll do it (details inside in Katt's A/N and in Ch. 2)<br/>(Prompt status: Closed/1 work(s) in progress)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love

**_Hello there readers and welcome. This is the first prompt in this little collection, a self-prompt, actually. To give us a prompt, leave a comment on this with your prompt, who you want to fill it (your options are me(Katt), Amber(or Spitfire), or both of us), and if you want specific characters in it, feel free to specify. Neither of us have any experience writing NSFW, so don't expect us to take those kinds of prompts (we might in the future, but not now)._ **

**_That is all, you may proceed to story now, and please beware my powers of angst, I cried while writing this._ **

**_~Katt_ **

 

**_Love_ **

Love. It was an innocent word mostly. Small, unassuming, no one would think much of the word being said, but love, _real_ love, was something much more complex. Not necessarily complicated, but complex in the deepest meaning of the word. You think of rockets and space and circuitry and you consider it complex ‘stuff’ that you won’t bother trying to understand, and then there’s love, it’s ten times as complex, and yet everyone in this world seems to want to understand it in its deepest meaning.

It was simple really, love was something that burned inside of Jay’s heart every time he so much as glanced at that man. It was something that made him smile, for no reason other than he was happy just existing with this man. Jay loved Rhys and Rhys loved Jay. That was all there was to it, really, love is when someone or something makes you smile for no reason, makes you feel safe even in the direst of situations. Love was not something to be taken lightly, though, because life was short, and you had to spend that time with those you loved, lest they be taken from you by a cruel fate and a well-meant action.

That was how Jay had lost his love. A bullet that was meant for him had met its mark in Rhys’ chest instead and suddenly Jay couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, and couldn’t think. Rhys was dead because of him. The only people he had ever loved where all dead. His parents, killed in a bombing in Afghanistan, and now Rhys, because of _him_ , because he hadn’t done anything to save the man he loved so deeply. Jay wanted to die in that moment, had fought hard to try to stay with Rhys; had hoped the enemy would put a bullet through him too, but it never happened. His team had pulled him back to the waiting helicopter. _He hadn’t even gotten to say good-bye._

Jay had cried and screamed his pain for three days until the day they buried an empty coffin and put up a headstone with Rhys’ name on it. Jay had stood there, in the rain and in pained silence, for the entirety of the day and night.

He fell to his knees beside the grave and pulled a small velvet box and a note from his pocket. He had found these left on their bed, Rhys’ ‘just in case’ letter; they both left their letters before every mission. The box, he hadn’t quite expected, not until he read the letter. Rhys had wanted to ask Jay to marry him when they got back… only Rhys didn’t make it back.

Jay held the unopened box and letter close to him for five years, when he finally gathered the courage to open it, and wear the ring Rhys had meant to give him in person. Jay would never love anyone else, he was too afraid. He didn’t want to go through that pain again.

Love. Love was an evil, tainted, painful word. One that held vile and malicious intentions, set forth by the course of life. Something so innocent, so strong, so _evil_ , had broken Jay down to a fragile shell of a man, too afraid to love again.


	2. Prompt Submission Guidelines

 

 **_A/N: I’m putting this up for organizational reasons and nothing more, still, if you wish to submit a prompt, please use the guidelines below_ ** **_J_ **

****

Keyword(s): A keyword is the prompt and can be literally _any_ word, phrase, quote, or number. Keywords also double as the title. (Ex. ‘Blue’, ‘12’, ‘No more’, ‘Cake’) If you cannot come up with one yourself but would still like to submit, there will be a keyword list at the end of this, you may submit a word(s)/number(s) from it instead. The keyword(s) will be what the prompt fill is based around.

 

Character(s): Though not required, you may submit for there to be a specific character or characters that your prompt is used with. If you do not wish to specify a character, the author will have full discretion over what characters are chosen (this includes the authors’ OCs, a list of them will be included later on. If you want your own OC included you will have to provide the author with a full bio including personality traits).

 

Pairing(s): You don’t have to include a pairing, but if you do, know that neither author is any good at writing female characters and consequently hetero relationships will be considerably more difficult to write.

 

Author: You may pick which author you want to fill your prompt, Amber (author of the Stoic Walls Still Crumble series) or Kat (author of No Time for Caution and ‘Love’ (see first prompt fill)) You may find extra examples of both authors’ writings on Tumblr under the urls jayofthe141 (Kat) and theprojectflash (Amber). Leave this out if you have no preference or would like it to be a joint effort.

 

_ Author OC List:  _

              _Kat’s OCs -_

                     ~ Jason “Jay” Miller – (find on Tumblr under cordemente) Loyal, Depressed, Head-strong, and Stubborn. Medic of the 141. (Team flexible) (Team flexible means he can be Ghosts universe (he doesn’t believe the legends), AW, Post MW2, etc.)

                    ~ Rhys “Phantom” Allen – K.I.A Jay’s former lover

                    ~ Liam “Gale” Nelson – (find on Tumblr under rollingthunder-and-galeforcewind) Cocky and suspicious. #1 pilot of the US Armed Forces. Can fly anything. Recruited into 141

                    ~ The Gemini Twins - Mark and Pierce Johnson (find on Tumblr as itsthegeminitwins) Ghosts universe. (These two are hard to sum up because it's two different people, so you'll just have to look at their Tumblr, sorry)

 

              _Amber’s OCs –_

 _~_ Alexander “Flash/Alex” McKay – (find on Tumblr under theprojectflash) Cocky and flirtatious runner. Can reach speeds up to 75 mph. (Team flexible)

                     ~ Dr. Christopher “Doc” Cook – Civilian doctor, well versed in most medical fields, pacifist, hired as on-base doctor for the 141. (Team flexible)

 

_ Example Prompt Submissions: _

  * Keyword: Grounded; Characters: Nikoli (MW2) and Gale
  * Keyword: Steady Yourself; Characters: Archer and Toad; Pairing: Archer x Toad; Author: Amber
  * Keyword: 32; Characters: Jay and Rhys; Pairing: Jay x Rhys; Author: Kat



 

 _ Keyword Help List:_   _(Note that prompts and keywords are not limited to this list. You can choose any_  _word/number/phrase you want)_

42

Heart

Heat

5

Matter of Seconds

Weather

Interrupt

Solo

Signal

3

12

Blue

Cake

Loyalty

Kindness

Honesty

Generosity

Laughter

Magic

Knowledge

Black and White

Technically

 

**_A/N: NOTE that we have full discretion over submitted prompts. We have every right to reject, drop, or discontinue a prompt. If your prompt is not chose or is chosen and not completed (you will be messaged if your prompt can’t be filled) you may submit another prompt._ **


	3. K-9

**_K-9_ **

****

**_A/N: Sorry this took so long. And it's probably shorter than I think it is. And it's probably not what you were expecting._**  

_Prompt:_ (Submitted through Tumblr)Keyword: K-9 Characters: Ghost and Roach Pairing: Roach x Ghost

 

 

Roach jumped onto the rather grouchy Lieutenant’s back when he heard the dog bark and saw it bounding towards them. Ghost and MacTavish both gave an exasperated sigh, though for different reasons. Ghost struggled to get Roach off of his back.

 

“C-captain, why is there a _dog_ here?” The skittish sergeant questioned, clinging to Ghost with an iron grip.

 

The captain sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose, “There have been too many close-calls with IEDs recently, so Shepherd brought in an EOD tech and his dog to assist.”

 

Roach wined and rested his chin on Ghost’s shoulder. The masked man had long since given up getting the other man off his back.

 

Later when they were alone, Roach finally got off of Ghost’s back and started checking his phone. The older Brit simply looked at the Sergeant for a moment.

 

“Since when are you afraid of dogs?”

 

“I’m not,” Roach asked with a subtle grin, not looking up from his phone as he tapped away at it.

 

Ghost simply gave a humored smile and put an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders, “You’re an idiot.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ idiot,” Roach answered with a smug grin as he looked up.

             


	4. Sketchbook

**_Sketchbook_ **

****

**_Okay, so we’ve decided that if we don’t get any prompts, we can prompt each other, so that’s what this is. Amber prompted me for my 100 follower milestone on Tumblr (even though I lost one the very next day -_-). So… Here we go, gonna try to keep it cute and fluffy._ **

****

_Prompt:_ (Submitted through Skype) Keyword: Sketchbook; Characters: Jay and Rhys; Pairing: JayxRhys

 

The pencil tapping was getting seriously annoying, but no one bothered trying to ask him to stop, it was a habit, he _couldn’t_ stop. So they dealt with it. Rhys walked into the room and smiled, everyone was quietly trying to ignore his boyfriend’s tapping. Jason worked with his hands and always needed his hands to be occupied, otherwise, he’d tap endlessly. If, God forbid, he were ever injured and unable to occupy his hands, he’d drive himself crazy. That was why Rhys made sure there was always a Rubik’s cube to occupy him while he recovered.

Rhys crossed over to Jason and sat down beside him, covering his tapping hand with his own. Jay looked up at him curiously and Rhys grinned and leaned over to pull a brown leather-bound sketchbook from his bag.

Jay tilted his head with a curious smile as Rhys handed it to him, “What’s this?” he asked.

“A sketchbook,” Rhys told him bluntly and laughed at the ‘no shit’ look Jay gave him, “to occupy your hands. You’ve always been good at drawing, I want to see more.”

“O-okay…” Jason opened the sketchbook and stared at the first page for a moment, tapping his pencil against his chin as he thought about what to draw.

Eventually he shrugged and just started sketching. An hour later Jay had an outline and basic shading of a very nice looking rose. Rhys smiled as Jay set the pencil down and stretched his arms.

He looked and Rhys, who looked back at him with adoration in his eyes, “I love it.”

Jay smiled at him and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, “Thank you.”

They had several random things thrown at them, “Get a room!” Fox shouted, it was all good-natured teasing, though, and the couple laughed it off and made a show of kissing each other, just to annoy them.

**_This is really short. I blame it on working on so many things at once and it being three in the morning. Bleh. Just be glad it stayed fluffy._ **


End file.
